


Tough Love

by pervycricket



Series: Dark Marvel [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Gender Neutral, M/M, Other, Smut, Soft words, it's not like a kink thing, no penatration, non-con, scared, slight physical abuse?, using fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervycricket/pseuds/pervycricket
Summary: You tried to escape and get caught.





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yass bitch!!! If you could can I have yandere Spidey finding his s/o trying to escape? Would they go for a terrifying "free fall" or would they be punished sexually?
> 
>  
> 
> This is kind of a shorter fic this time. I thought it fit better though where I ended it. 
> 
> This is a Yandere spidey that's emotionally manipulative. It's pretty messed up. Like not as sweet as the other yandere stuff. It's not super heavy non-con but yeah.

The plane suddenly bumps and touches ground after the endless hours. You have been planning this for weeks and it went off with a hitch. Your legs are cramped, but you feel exhilarated. You needed to get away somehow, to get away from _him_ , and going to a foreign country and just disappearing appealed to you greatly.

“What are you doing on the plane sweetheart? This is for avengers only.”

You froze. Fuck he found you. He wasn’t supposed to be on this mission. You turn around and see Peter staring at you with his arms crossed. Fuck. He’s pissed.

“Peter? What did you find?” Tony called out.

Peter yells back keeping his eyes on you. “I told a certain cutie we had a short mission in Europe and they decided to surprise me.”

Tony walks in and sees you hiding in a small compartment. It wasn’t filled with anything dangerous, just some cleaning supplies. You were honestly surprised you were caught just now. Tony seems a little exasperated. Peter pulls you out of the compartment wraps his arm around your waist. It hurts enough you know you’ll bruise, but he keeps his smile.

“God damn it, you two are just as horny as I was at your age. Whatever I’ll set up a hotel room and you two can stay an extra week and have some quality time together. Peter needs some vaca time anyway as Pepper tells me. Have fun kids and use protection.” He walks out.

“Oh! Peter, we need to leave in 5 so say whatever you need to say, and I’ll get a car arranged to pick them up.”

Peter grasps your chin and forces you to look up at him. “ You aren’t getting away without punishment. Be good until I get back got it.”

“Yes Peter.” You couldn’t find the courage to refuse.

* * *

“Please please, oh god don’t drop me oh god please no no no.” You cry. Desperately struggling not to move as wind rushes past your ears. Tears are falling down your face and you cling to the arm hold you precariously over the edge. Digging your nails into the arm of your captor.

His grip on you loosens a little and you shriek as his hand slides down to your elbow. He looks like he’s in anguish as he does this. You know the feelings of horror is because your scared to die, but you feel like it might be because of how broken he looks right now. How sorrowful he seems.  

“Oh cutie, I don’t want to do this. I need you to understand why I’m doing this. Why I need to punish you.” Your arm slips down further, he’s holding you by your wrist now.

“Please please Peter don’t-don’t-”

He lets you go.

The wind rushes past you and you scream. You can’t stop screaming as the ground slowly becomes bigger and bigger. You know he’ll dive after you, he always says he’d never allow anything to hurt you physically. You know exactly what he’s doing. What he’s trying to do, but you can’t help yourself- as soon as he gets close you pull him into you and wrap your legs around his waist and cling to him like a child. You bury your face into his neck and feel him swing to safety. He rests a hand on the small of your back and presses you into him. Tears are streaming down your face and you can feel his suit grow wet. Peter swings across the city landscape looking for a place to drop down. In a few moments he lands on a roof of a building. His hand comes up to rub your head and you blush hot shame as you feel your pants sticking to your thighs. It made you cry harder.

“Do you know why I punished you?”

“Yes.” You mumble.

“Tell me.”

“I tried to leave the country without your permission. I almost got myself in a dangerous situation because of that. I-I didn’t talk to you at all and I didn’t depend on you.”

He rubs your head soothingly. You lean in to it. You should be angry at him, but you can’t. The adrenaline faded off quickly.

“That’s right sweetheart. And are you going to do that again?”

“No.” You don’t loosen your grip.

Peter nuzzles your hair and you melt at the affection. He places his hands on your thighs and you shiver knowing he could feel what you did.

“Oh sweetie, just keep a hold of me and your eyes closed. I’ll swing us back to the hotel, so we can take a nice bath together and sleep, how does that sound?”

That’s really all you wanted to do right now. You snuggled a little more into him and hiccuped.

Peter ignored all the weird looks you two receive as he carried you back into your hotel room. He obviously did so to hide how you peed yourself and you were grateful for it.

He set you down in the bathroom and helps you peel off your jeans. He undresses you methodically and although his eyes and hands linger. The bathtub fills quietly as he undresses. You sit there nervously wringing your hands waiting for him. He stops filling the bath tub and leads you in by the hand. He coaxes you into his chest and makes you lean back against him. The warm water is a welcome comfort.

“There there, I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry about a thing sweetheart.” Peter gently coos in your ear.

He takes his time gently wiping you with a washcloth. His hands linger on your legs, massaging them gently before letting them go. You tense a little as he crawls up your legs and to your inner thighs, but he ignores your sex in favor of trailing his hands up your hips and waist. He cups your chest and tweaks your hardening nipples before letting go. His hands trail back down and he spreads your legs slightly.

“I’m glad you’ve realized what you did. I really don’t like punishing you, but I had to. If you don’t want to I’ll stop, but can I comfort you a little?” His breath is hot against your ear.

You don’t want to be punished again. You’ll be good for him. You’re so weak when it comes to him. This is why you tried to run in the first place. You nod.

Peter leans into you and lets him hand drift between your legs, lightly tracing his fingers against you. The other hand moves back up to your chest and teases your nipple between his fingertips. You let out a weak groan and spread your legs wider for him.

His face is buried against your neck and you feel him blush hotly.  “That’s right cutie, Don’t deny yourself this. I know I’ve been so mean to you and I want to make it better.”

His touch on you grows firmer and you find yourself squirming and panting in his lap. The only thing keeping you relatively still is how his arms stay flush to your sides. You feel his erection poking you and attempt to reach for it to help him out a little. He grasps your hand and gives the back of it a kiss.

“This is about you. Not me. Just focus on this. Just focus on me.”

Peter leads both of your arms up to have you clasp your hands around his neck. You feel more vulnerable than usually being splayed-out like this for him. You shiver as his hands trail across your stomach again. He doesn’t act coy and slips his hand quickly back between your legs. It doesn’t take long for you to cum against him. In a quick jolt, your hips gyrate up and you inhale sharply. You choke and let your head fall on his shoulder as he keeps his hand on you to elongate your orgasm.

You let out a whimper as he pulls away his hand. You feel boneless as he nuzzles your neck and kisses you on the check. He gives you a minute to recover and nudges you to stand. You get out fine, but he fusses over you and dries you himself. He curls you into his side and you can’t help but recall when you first got together. How sweet he was with you. How sweet he is to you in general.

He kisses you on the forehead. “We’ll talk about all of this in the morning okay? And when we get back, you’ll be on restriction for a while. Not long, but just enough to make sure you won’t forget your lesson.”


End file.
